Rapid advances in scientific knowledge have resulted in unparalleled opportunities for new discoveries that could substantially improve human health and cure disease. A cadre of scientists who can work at the interface between fundamental science and clinical medicine is essential to accomplish this goal. It is the overarching objective of the Northwestern University Program in Endocrinology, Diabetes and Hormone Action (NUPEDHA) to enable such research in endocrinology, diabetes and metabolism. This objective will be accomplished by training basic and clinical scientists in an environment that integrates rigorous fundamental science into a disease-oriented context. An essential component of this training program is the superb, highly interactive training faculty of 17 outstanding mentors whose research focuses on translational science related to endocrinology, diabetes, obesity and metabolism. There are also 4 co-mentors who will provide expertise in state-of-the-art Omics and Big Data approaches. There is also 1 mentor in training to ensure that there is a pathway to develop junior faculty as mentors. The overall program objectives are to 1) provide training in the fundamental biology and integrative physiology of endocrinology, diabetes, obesity and metabolism in a disease-oriented environment; 2) integrate innovative Omics and Big Data approaches into trainee research projects through co-mentorships.3) mentor the next generation of investigators who can work at the interface between the laboratory and clinical medicine to ensure that scientific advances are rapidly translated to improve the care of patients with endocrine and metabolic disorders, including diabetes and obesity. The combined training of graduate students, PhDs and Clinical Fellows in Endocrinology and Metabolism emphasizes these objectives as well as the continuum between fundamental science and patient care. The training program contains a core of didactic activities with additional didactic experiences tailored to the needs of each trainee. There are options for training in basic-translational scienc or clinical research. The Individual Development Plan (IDP) was implemented for all trainees in 2010, well before it was an NIH requirement. Professional development opportunities include training in manuscript and grant writing, presentation skills, time management and pathways to academic success. The rigorous, ongoing program evaluation will continue to be overseen by the Northwestern University Searle Center for Advancing Learning & Teaching. NUPEDHA has an outstanding record of accomplishment. Over the past 10 years, NUPEDHA has supported 10 predoctoral trainees and 18 postdoctoral trainees. Seventy percent (7/10) of the predoctoral trainees have academic appointments or are continuing in training. Ninety-two percent (11/12) of the 12 postdoctoral trainees who completed training have academic appointments; 58% (7/12) of these former postdoctoral trainees have been successful at obtaining independent grant support. Six of the 28 trainees (21%) over the past 10 years have been underrepresented minorities (URM). Fifty percent of current trainees are URM.